Fourtris Fluff
by Danifangirl101
Summary: Just a fluffy no-war fourtris story! Will include willstina, urlene and sheke!
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy this story! I unfortunately do not pretend to be Veronica Roth, so I don't own divergent or the characters!**

TRIS POV

I wake up to the familiar words "fear god alone" on the wall. I sigh. Tobias and I have been dating for the past few months and I love him so much. He seems to always know exactly what I need but never ever pities me.

I feel the bed shift next to me signalling that he's awake. I got my own apartment after the choosing ceremony, but Tobias and I have nightmares a lot, and after a while of trudging to each other's rooms in the middle of the night, we decided to basically live together in his apartment. We haven't, you know done anything yet because of my fear but he respects my choices and that's why I love him.

"Morning gorgeous", I hear from his side of the bed. I flip over so I'm facing him, blushing. He slept in sweats and no shirt, giving me a perfect view of his sculpted abs. When I finally tear my eyes away from his body, he is smirking at me. "Enjoying the view?" He winks.

"Maybe", I say cheekily. He smiles and pulls me to him, kissing me softly. Too soon, he pulls away and whispers against my lips,

"Well, I definitely am". Tobias insists that I'm pretty, but I don't believe him. I'm skinny and average as it gets and he's a god. It will never make sense to me why he chose me, the small abnegation girl. I shake my head at him and he gives me a look, but dismisses it. "I like seeing you in my shirts," he tells me. I slept in a shirt of his, but it's so big in me that it reaches my knees. I blush once again and he touches my cheek as he leans in to kiss me. I will never get used to the fire I feel whenever he touches me. His lips fit perfectly with mine in a simple rhythm and my hands loop around his neck while he pulls me closer, leaving his hands on my waist. I feel his tongue on my bottom lip, asking for entrance when I pull away, breathless.

"We should probably get up now", I say, not really wanting it to stop. He looks disappointed but nods and rolls out of bed towards the bathroom to shower. Right as he gets there, I whisper the most important word of the day in his ear.

"Later".

**********************PAGE BREAKY***************************

Tobias and I walk hand and hand to the cafeteria. We sit at our usual table with Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna and Lynn. I start nibbling on my muffin uncomfortably because all of the couples at the table are currently making out. Lynn looks pretty unimpressed. "Can you guys watch it with the PDA please!",she screams. Seeming as if they just noticed us, the three couples break away and look at us.

"Ooh! Look who decided to show up! What have you guys been doing?", says Christina, wiggling her eyebrows. I blush furiously.

"Nothing worse than what you guys were all just doing", says Tobias in his "instructor Four" voice, effectively ending the conversation.

"Welcome, ten!" Says Uriah enthusiastically. Everyone looks at him strangely. "Ya know, because six plus four equals ten?" He says in a matter of fact voice. I just roll my eyes at him. He's so weird.

"Anyway," says Zeke, trying to get the attention off of his embarrassing brother, "truth or dare party at my place at 9:00." The table nods enthusiastically. We love that game. I check my watch.

"Oh crap! I have to get to the tattoo parlour in five minutes!" I say. "I'll see you guys later!" I peck Tobias on the lips.

"Want to come to lunch with me?", he says.

"Sure. See you then!" I walk to the pit. At the choosing ceremony, I chose to train initiates with Tobias, but I only do that for a few weeks, so I chose to work at Tori's tattoo parlour also, because I was never allowed to be artistic as a child. I walk in right on time. "Hey Tori!" I yell when I get there. "Hi!", she says when I see her. "I think you are ready to start working on actual patients now.", she tells me. Up until now, I have been working on plastic arms and legs.

"Really?" I exclaim.

"Yup. In fact, your first customer is already here," she says, walking to the front of the store. She comes back with Tobias in tow. When I see him, he winks at me.

"You know this will be my first time actually doing a tattoo on a real person, right?", I tell him. He nods.

"I trust you." I smile. He shows me the sketch that he drew for the tattoo and takes his shirt off to show me where he wants it. Then he sits back and closes his eyes as I get to work. It is very hard to concentrate on my work because 1. He isn't wearing a shirt, and 2. Every time he cringes, I feel bad and try to be gentler. After about an hour, the words "4 + 6= love" are written on his chest, over his heart. Tori tells me that I can have the rest of the day off, so I clean up the needles and leave with Tobias, insisting that I will take the tattoo out of my pay check. He just shakes his head. Suddenly, he pulls me around a corner and pushes me against the wall. "I love you, you know that right?", he says in a sincere voice. I nod, brushing my lips against his.

"I love you too," I say, kissing him softly. He smiles into the kiss. Without warning, he hauls me over his shoulder and runs like a madman through the pit, to our apartment. When we get there, he throws me on the bed. I'm laughing as he starts tickling me and I beg him to stop. Finally, he does and we fall into a heap on the bed for a nap.

**A/N: So there you have it! Chapter one! I hope you enjoyed and please review to tell me what you think.**

**Love ya!**

**Dani**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2! Unfortunately, I am still not Veronica Roth. :( #workinonit. Some of this chapter will be in Tobias' POV. Enjoy! Xoxo Dani**

TOBIAS POV

I wake up to see Tris sleeping soundly next to me. She looks so young and relaxed when she sleeps, and I watch her sleep any time I get the chance, not in a creepy way, but because I get to see her in her most raw state.

Tris doesn't seem to know how gorgeous she is. She insists that she doesn't deserve me because she's a "skinny little abnegation girl". But obviously, I know better. She is so strong and she is the kindest, smartest and bravest person I've ever met, not to mention how selfless she really is. It's me who doesn't deserve her; I'm so broken and battered emotionally, I can't believe she would pick me. She is also extremely attractive, contrary to her own beliefs. I've seen the way men look at her in the pit, the jealousy in their eyes, and although it outrages me, I can see where they're coming from. Her hair is beautiful, her blue-grey eyes demand attention and her petite figure makes her cute while still being obviously strong. She has a six pack for gods sake! I'm just waiting for the day I get to see her in a bikini...

She starts to stir just as our alarm goes off that we set to be on time for Zeke's party, but I'm too zoned out thinking about her to turn it off. She giggles at my expression (I also love her laugh, it sounds like wind chimes in the wind) and turns it off herself.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She says while trying to untangle her bed head hair.

"I was just thinking about you, and how gorgeous and brave and selfless you are," I say casually. Her face turns red and she looks down. She is very shy about compliments, coming from an abnegation household. Her blush makes me melt every time I see it. I may sound really mushy, but according to Tris, I need to let my emotionless mask down at least around her, so I do. This is what she gets: lovesick teenager.

I decide it's time to get ready for the party, so I hop in the shower. A few minutes later, when I emerge from the shower, I dress in a black t-shirt and jeans and run a comb through my hair. Through the bathroom door, I can hear Tris singing. She has a really nice voice, smooth and soothing.

I step out of the bathroom, about to comment on her singing when I see her. My jaw drops. She is wearing a knee length black dress that flares out at her waist with a cutout in the back. Her heels make her about 3" taller and her hair falls in loose waves around her face. It's pretty long now, it almost reaches her waist. She is wearing black eyeliner that makes her eyes pop and simple pink lipstick. She looks _hot._

I can't think of anything to say, so I just manage a "wow". She smiles at me. I walk over and pull her to me, kissing her jaw, her neck, her lips. She sighs quietly. "You look ravishing," I tell her, making her blush.

"We should probably get going," she says, and I nod, taking her hand. It's a short walk to Zeke's place, and we don't talk too much. We just enjoy the warmth of each other's hand and revel in their presence. By the time we reach the hallway that Zeke's apartment is on, we can already hear the music and smell the alcohol. Tris' nose wrinkles up. I know she hates the smell. We don't bother knocking, we know no one would hear it anyway, so we just open the door and walk into the sea of bodies. I hear Tris say something about finding Christina and I tell her that I am going to get a beer.

***********LET THERE BE A PAGE BREAK***************

TRIS POV

Zeke stands on a chair and says "ANYBODY WHO I DON'T KNOW PERSONALLY GET OUT". The crowds of drunk people stumble out of the apartment. Then we are left with our regular group of friends.

"Candor or Dauntless time! Regular rules, if you choose not to do a dare or a truth, you must remove a piece of clothing, no shoes or socks counted! Oh, and I'm starting, because it's my apartment." We nod. "William, my friend, C or D?" Will glares at him for calling him William.

"I'll take a dare, thanks," he says. We all shake our heads in alarm. Zeke's dares are the worst. Zeke laughs.

"I'll give you an easy one to start, Willy. I dare you to sit on Lynn's lap for the next 3 rounds," he says deviously. Will looks from Lynn to Christina for a minute before deciding that it wasn't worth losing his shirt for. The look on Lynn's face makes everyone laugh. Even Tobias cracks a smile. As Lynn fumes under him, Will continues the game.

"Four, truth or dare?" He asks. I know he will say dare. He rarely says truth because he doesn't want to reveal things about his past.

"Truth," he says, surprising me. Will thinks about it.

"Tell us your honest opinions of everyone in this room," he says finally. Tobias nods. "Will, you're brave but still a bit eruditely." He frowns. "Lynn, you are really grumpy all the time, kinda like me, I wonder about you. Christina, you are definitely upbeat, too much for me and very annoying sometimes, but I think you're good for Tris." She just shrugs. "Marlene, you're pretty fun and risky, I like that, but not that tough or rough like me or Lynn. Uriah, I don't even know dude. I think you need help." We all laugh at that one and Uriah pouts but is laughing too. "Shauna, I don't know you that well, but you seem okay and are obviously REALLY into Zeke." She blushes and Zeke smiles smugly. "Zeke, you're my best friend and also probably need help." His smile falters for a second as we laugh. "And Tris, you don't know how beautiful and awesome in every way you are and need to figure out how much you mean to me, because I care about you more than anything I have ever had in my life." He says it softly to me, and those few words almost made me cry. I hugged him while Christina "awwed".

"Marlene, Candor or Dauntless?" Tobias asks.

"Dare," she says.

"I dare you to lick Uriah's toe," he says with evilness in his voice. Marlene looks horrified but complies and pulls off Uriah's sock. As she sticks out her tongue out, Uriah cringes away with disgust written all over his face. He squeals when her tongue touches his foot and they both sit back down with distasteful looks on their faces.

TOBIAS POV

That was a good dare. Marlene regains her composure and says "Tris, what'll it be?"

"Dare," she decides.

Marlene doesn't have to think before stating "you. Four. Closet. Seven minutes." I shrug as she grabs my hand and heads for the closet, but inside I am absolutely giddy in anticipation of being alone with her. Zeke tells us that the seven minutes have started and I waste no time in kissing her. Her hands run up my chest and rest around my neck, playing with the hair there while mine rest on her hips. Her lips taste like cherries and cinnamon. She pushes me against the wall if the closet and runs her tongue along my bottom lip. I decide to tease her a bit and don't let her in right away. She groans my name in her faux angry voice and I chuckle, letting her in. Her tongue explores my mouth and she wraps her leg around me. Just then, Zeke explodes into the closet, almost breaking the door off its hinges in the process. Tris practically jumps off me and I laugh, patting down my hair. Zeke gives us a knowing look and I shrug.

*******************OOPS THE PAGE BROKE!*********************

By the end of the game, most people are drunk and in their underwear.

"Tris and I are gonna go home now," I say to Zeke. "Thanks for the party!" I grab her hand and we walk back to the apartment. She changes into one of my shirts while I put on some sweats and take off my shirt. She snuggles into my chest and quickly falls asleep. Soon, I do too to the rhythm of her breathing. It's been a long day.

**There's chapter two! This ones a bit longer and I think it's better. Remember to keep reviewing to tell me what you think! **

**Love ya!**

**Dani 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So sorry for not updating sooner! Btw thank you sushibear6949 for your lovely review. It means a lot! This is mostly a filler chapter, but there will be lots of fluff for you! Enjoy! **

**~Dani**

TRIS POV

I wake up and look around groggily. It's around 9:00, and Tobias and I have the day off. I feel Tobias' arms tighten around me and then pull me closer, signalling that he's awake. I snuggle into his chest for a moment before he says, "how would you like to take a relaxing day off in bed with me?". I smile.

"I would do anything with you, but snuggling together doesn't seem too bad to me," I tell him. This time it's his turn to smile. He nods and leans in to kiss me. At that moment, I don't care that I have morning breath and that I stink and haven't brushed my hair. In fact, I don't notice anything accept that he is about to kiss me.

It is a soft, slow kiss, filled with love and admiration and anticipation of spending the day together. The kind of kiss that makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. I pull him closer. His hands rest on my waist.

When we are out of breath, we pull away, only to look into each other's eyes with a look of love. I sigh contentedly.

"How about I get us breakfast and you shower and change? Unless you want to stay in my shirt, which I really wouldn't mind...", he says. I laugh.

"Sounds good. And you'll have to see what I wear when you get back, won't you?", I say cheekily as he gets out of bed. He winks and lets out a low chuckle when he sees me staring at his defined abs. He throws on a shirt and heads out the door to get us breakfast from the pit. Once he's gone, I head into the bathroom to shower. As the warm water runs down my back, I stop to think about how much I love Tobias. I can't believe I got so lucky. He is the most selfless, brave, strong and considerate boyfriend I could have asked for. After a few minutes, I get out and wrap myself in a towel. I decide to go "au natural" with no make up, my hair in a messy bun and wearing one of his shirts and some sweats. I don't feel the need to wear fancy clothes and tons of make up to impress Tobias. I know that 1. He loves me no matter what and 2. He prefers me without them anyway.

Just then, I hear the door open and I walk out to greet him. "Hi, Toby," I say happily, knowing he hates that nickname.

"Hi trissy," he retorts. I frown. He looks me up and down, smiling at my choices. "You look beautiful," he says earnestly. I blush and look down.

"You know I'm not. Don't lie," I say quietly. Tobias just shakes his head.

"When will you get it? When will you see?", he says, exasperated. I cock my head to the side.

"See what?"

He looks me straight in the eyes and says, "how beautiful you are." I try to argue, but he cuts me off. "You don't notice the way guys look at you. They would come and hit on you if I wasn't there. I see where they're coming from, too. You don't understand how lucky I am. You are beautiful. You are gorgeous. Never doubt that."

I am almost in tears. But instead of crying, I just hug him like my life depends on it. "I like that you don't wear make up and fancy clothes around me. I think you are so, so beautiful right now," he says into my hair. "Now, you look hungry. Let's eat." He sets the tray down. He brought muffins, orange juice and, of course, dauntless cake.

"No cake for breakfast, Toby," I tell him, smacking his hand that is reaching for the cake. He fake pouts and puts it in the fridge. I sit on his lap to eat breakfast, and once we're done, we walk hand in hand back to the pit to drop off our tray.

When we're back at the apartment, he throws off his shirt and jumps on the bed, motioning for me to join him. I do, and I snuggle into his chest as I take in his distinctive scent that always makes me feel at home. I reach up my head, and start lightly kissing his neck. I hear him sigh from underneath me. "I have a surprise for you," he says in a sensual voice in my ear. I look up from kissing his neck and lightly kiss his lips before saying,

"Oh, is that so? What is it?" Tobias chuckles because he knows I hate surprises. Instead of telling me what the surprise is, he just leans in and kisses me passionately. This suits me just fine, and I melt into the kiss, getting into a steady rhythm. I feel one of his hands running up and down my side while the other traces the length of my spine, making me shiver. When he's out of breath, he pulls away, but he immediately puts his lips elsewhere, on my neck, my collarbone, my ears, my jaw. I moan in pleasure. Immediately, I blush and turn away as he laughs softly behind me. I feel his hands wrap around my waist and pull me to him.

"You don't have to be embarrassed,"he says in my ear. "I love knowing that I am making you feel good. Plus," he adds, " you have no idea how much that sound just turned me on. I blush again but turn around and kiss him again. I decide to tease him, so I bite his lower lip sensually while I wrap my legs around his waist. His tongue begs for entrance, but I hold off and lightly grind on him. He moans into my mouth and I immediately know what he means about being turned on. I pull away and flop back on the bed, tired from that make out session. Tobias leans down and kisses each of my ravens tenderly. I sigh and rest my head on his chest as he caresses my hair. "happy birthday," he tells me after a minute. "That's the surprise. Happy birthday. You're 17." My jaw drops. Only the parents of kids in abnegation knew their kids birthday.

"How did you find out?" I whisper.

"Not important," he says. "What is important is that you know that your birthday is June 4th **(A/N: see what i did there?:P)**. Now, what would you like for your birthday?"

**I know, it's a weird place to stop, but I have a dance recital to get to, so I will have to end chapter three there. Another big THANKYOU to sushibear6949 for that lovely review. If you would take the time to review, it would mean so much to me.**

**Really sorry for not updating in so long, but it'll be summer vacation soon, so hopefully I will have more time to update this story.**

**Thanks, and remember to keep reviewing and following,**

**Dani :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

**Wow. It's been a really long time and I am super sorry : / **

**I have really been pretty lazy and for a while, I lost interest in writing, but NO WORRIES, I am back :)**

**I also had some weird problems with my document platform...**

**PLUS, I have had a little writer's block, and I'm not really sure where I'm gonna go with this story...**

**Anyways, enough with the excuses, on with the story...**

**P.S. because I forgot the disclaimer on the last chapter, let it be known that I am STILL not Veronica Roth, although I still think that would be pretty cool. :P**

TRIS POV

"My birthday? Oh my gosh Tobias!", I scream, throwing my arms around his neck.

He chuckles and says, "you know what else I found out? My birthday is two days after yours, June 6th." I smile and lay back on his chest, totally content.

"What if for those three days, we focus on each other only," I say finally. I can sense him smiling behind me.

"PDA it up. Our friends will get so pissed," he muses. I laugh.

"But keep it a secret that it's our birthdays. I don't want Chris to make a big deal of it and it can be our little secret," I tell him.

Suddenly, he flips me and kisses me fiercely. Between kisses, he says, "I would love that".

As I pull away, I tell him, "we should have lunch now, Toby." He nods and pulls me up. I decide that focusing on each other and the PDA should start now.

TOBIAS POV

As we walk hand in hand toward the cafeteria, I can feel Tris' gaze on me. I look at her from the corner of my eye. The way she is looking at me makes my insides warm and fuzzy. She has a look of love and admiration on her face. The kind of look that we usually reserve for private times in my apartment, because neither of us particularly care for PDA, coming from an abnegation household. But I know that she is taking my statement seriously and "PDAing it up".

The whole way to the cafeteria, I want to kiss her so bad. By the time we're almost at the doors, I can't take the lust and pin her against the wall, kissing her passionately. As I pull away, she giggles. "Sorry, Tris. You're irresistible," I tell her. She blushes.

As we get to the table with our food, the gang knows something's up. Usually, Tris gets right into the conversation at meal times, almost as enthusiastic as Christina. Today, her eyes are carefully trained on me, with a sappy look on her face. Not that I care if it's sappy. It still turns me on.

I feel her grab my hand under the table and turn to smile at her. We have a quiet moment, looking into each other's eyes. The others have stopped talking. In that moment, I love her so much. I grab her ankles and pull them over me so she's sitting in my lap. She grabs food from my plate and pops it in her mouth, a cheeky smile on her face. I fake pout and she pecks a kiss on my lips. The pout fades.

When we're finished lunch, Tris simply waves at our friends and then turns to kiss me sweetly, in the middle of the cafeteria. I kiss back but I'm surprised, considering she doesn't usually enjoy displaying affection publicly.

TRIS POV

The three days continue similarly. The next day, it's Tobias' turn to drive me crazy. When ever he tells me something, it's in my ear with a low, husky, sensual voice. He doesn't stop looking at me like I am a lightbulb and he's a fly. He is constantly touching me, in one way or another; holding hands, his arm around my shoulder, carrying me around. He has also continued to invite me to eat on his lap at meal times and kisses me often.

Let me tell you, I'm pretty sure these were some of the most enjoyable days of our relationship. But by the third day, I miss my friends.

"Morning, toby" I say in the morning. I lean in close to his ear.

"Happy birthday." He sighs and flips me so I'm underneath him and kisses me lightly. He pulls away and I close my eyes. "Can we tone down the PDA today, Tobias?" I say. "Don't get me wrong. I wish you would look at me like that all the time, it drives me crazy. But I miss being with my friends. Plus, your love should be special, not all the time. And you are so tough, you don't want people thinking you're mushy," I add with a wink.

He nods. "I agree. You have been making me melt all week and I love it, but I agree that it needs to stay in private."

For the rest of the day, we act more normal, and our friends seem to notice it.

"So, I think we all need an answer," says Christina at lunchtime, "as to why the two of you literally never tore your eyes away from each other the past few days." Everyone nods.

"I have never seen Four that mushy before," says Zeke. "He's usually kinda into himself and his own toughness, so I never thought I would see him look at _anyone_ like that," he says, earning a laugh from me and a glare from Tobias.

"And you two are _usually _pretty good about PDA, what with Tris being abnegation and all," adds Shauna.

"But the last few days, you two have been so... Gross," says Uriah. "It was sorta out of character."

"Alright! Okay! We get it," I exclaim. I look at Tobias. "Well, this sort of ruins our secret," I say glumly. He seems disappointed but shrugs and nods for me to continue.

"So on Monday, Four found out that it was my birthday," I start, hearing gasps from around the table. I motion for them to be quiet. "His birthday is two days after mine. So, I suggested that we focus on each other only for those three days. I didn't want you guys to make a big deal of our birthdays, so I thought that these three days could be just for us as a couple. He suggested that we 'PDA it up' to annoy you guys, and that was great," I say, looking at him, " but we missed hanging out with you guys, so we are going to keep it in private from now on. So, in other words, if we are in our apartment in these three days, do not disturb," I say jokingly. Tobias chuckles.

There is a moment of silence, and then everyone breaks out in "happy birthday!". I smile.

"Thanks. Four and I are gonna go to our _apartment _now," I say emphasizing on the word. As I'm leaving, I see Christina wiggle her eyebrows at me.

**************AHH THE PAGE BROKE!****************

We get back to the apartment.

"Well," I say suggestively, "we're in private now."

He leans his forehead against mine. "Hmmm, I suppose we are." I can feel his warm breath across my face as he speaks, and the effect is dizzying. He leans in and kisses me passionately, and I return the kiss with full intensity, jumping up and wrapping my legs around his waist, my hands in his hair. His tongue darts into my mouth and starts massaging my tongue. I moan into his mouth and feel him snicker under my mouth. I pull away, glare at him and jump down. I start to walk away. Suddenly, I feel his hands around my waist and he is pulling me to him again. Before I can say anything, his mouth is on mine again, but this time, it's a slower, more sweet, loving kiss. I love the feeling of his soft lips on mine, his body pressed against mine. I sigh softly into his mouth. There is nowhere I would rather be than right here, with him.

We kiss for a very long time. After that, we hang around in our apartment together, talking and kissing. I feel so comfortable with Tobias, and time seems to slip away whenever I'm with him.

Soon, Tobias announces that he is going to go get us dinner. I tell him that he can do that while I shower and I will be out by the time he returns. He kisses my cheek and walks out the door. I stand in the doorway smiling like an idiot for a while, thinking about how lucky I am to have him. Then I realize that I should get in the shower if I want to be ready by the time he gets back.

When I get out of the shower, I throw on some sweats and an old T-shirt of Tobias'.

TOBIAS POV

When I return with the food, Tris isn't out of the bathroom, as I expected, so I plop down on the couch and wait for her. Soon enough, she emerges wearing black sweatpants and one of my old shirts, her hair thrown up lazily, still wet. A smile makes it's way across my face as I look at her. She looks so beautiful and I love that she is comfortable without fancy clothes or makeup around me. She looks so good naturally. The first thing I do is get up an envelop her in a bear hug. She giggles and hugs me back.

"I missed you," she says into my shirt. I chuckle.

"I'm sure that 10 minute period was _unbearable_," I say sarcastically.

She looks at me with a hurt look that I can tell is hiding a smile. "You didn't miss me?," she says, fake pouting. Honestly, I did miss her. I misses the warmth of her arms around me, and her smile, and her lips... My thoughts trail off.

"Of course I did, love," I say finally. "I miss you every moment I can't be with you." At this, she smiles and reaches up to kiss me lightly.

"Dinner time," she says against my lips.

Once we finish dinner, I tell her that I am going to change into comfier clothes, too so we can cuddle. She smiles and blows me a kiss as I walk into the bathroom to change.

**Okay, so I know that this is a really strange place to end this chapter, but it's been so long and I really wanted to give you guys **_**something. **_**This chapter is actually pretty long but I will be working on another update this week. Like I said, the writers block:( we shall see how soon I can update. **

**Wow. Such long authors notes on this chapter... :P**

**Thanks for your continued support and patience! **

**~Dani :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellooo amazing people! I am back finally;) sorry for the really long wait but for some reason this story is kinda losing my interest. Buuut, I will continue as long as you guys keep telling me you like it. Can you tell that I'm less enthusiastic in my writing? I hope not : / **

**A guest left a really lovely review telling me some suggestions to my writers block and I will definitely include some of those, so THANKYOU! **

**I have some idea where the story is going, its just writing it that's hard. :P **

**Any way, I don't care how long this is, I would like to thank:**

**hannahfullerr**

**Booknrd187**

**fourtrisinfinity**

**sushibear6949**

**For being my super awesome reviewers!**

**Anyways, on with the story, it's mostly a filler sorry lol :)**

TRIS POV

Tobias comes out of the bathroom wearing a loose-fitted t-shirt and some sweats. As he sits down, he allows me to snuggle into him while we eat the Chinese food that he brought down from the Pit.

Once we're finished eating, we turn on the TV and flip around, only half watching whatever's on. Mostly, we look at each other, enjoying being alone together. Antagonizingly slowly, he leans in towards me. I close my eyes. When our lips meet, we don't kiss hungrily or franticly; we kiss patiently, as if we have all the time in the world. His hands grab my waist and lift me onto his lap, and I straddle him while running my hands through his hair. I feel his warm breath in my mouth as he sighs.

Just then, the phone rings and I pull away.

"We can't have five minutes alone without being interrupted...", Tobias mutters as I lean over to the side table to grab the phone. When I pick it up, it turns out to be Christina.

"Hello?"

"Tris! So tomorrow Zeke is having another truth or dare party which OBVIOUSLY means that we have to go shopping! So tomorrow we will buy you a new dress, some heels, some makeup, and oh! Some jewelry-"

At this point, Tobias has become impatient with not kissing me, so he has started kissing my neck, making concentrating difficult.

"Chris?" I say, my voice wavering slightly from the pleasure of his lips on my neck.

"Yes?," she says impatiently.

"Slow down," I tell her. "Human speed, please."

"Fine, sorry," she says a bit slower. "So anyways, at 12:00 tomorrow, we will go shopping, and then you will come to my place so I can make you look great for the party, and then at 9:10 we will go to the party, a few minutes fashionably late.", she finishes finally.

I sigh, half from my boyfriend kissing my neck and half from the idea of spending half a day getting ready for a party.

I don't want her to take up anymore of our private time, so I just say, "yeah. That's fine." I can almost see her smiling on the other end.

"Perfect! Now go back to making out with your loverboy... Don't act like I don't know he's probably kissing you in some way right now," she says slyly, and hangs up.

" I'm going to Chris' tomorrow to get ready for the party at Zeke's. It's at 9:00, unless you want to be fashionably late like Christina and I," I tell him. He just nods and goes back to kissing my neck. This time, I don't bother masking any of the sounds I make, mostly because I know how much it turns him on. I can feel his smirk against my neck, and it makes me want to slap him. But I don't. Instead, I choose a torture that will be much worse for him.

I slightly grind my hips into him and in seconds, he's groaning.

"Triissss," he moans.

"Sorry, Toby, am I making this _hard _for you?," I ask him slyly. **(A/N: that was taken from a story I read a while ago that I thought was hilarious!) **

His eyes widen at my comment and I slide off him, walking toward the bedroom. He mumbles something about taking a cold shower and wanders shakily into the bathroom.

I change into my pyjamas and hop into bed, but I can't seem to relax, after what we just did. I toss and turn for a minute or two before giving up and playing a game on my phone.

A minute later, Tobias walks into the room, wearing his sweats and no shirt. He slides in next to me, turning off my phone and putting it away.

"I thought you would be asleep," he says softly.

"I couldn't relax," I reply.

"Hmmm, well we'll have to fix that huh?" I nod.

He starts by telling me to flip over and then starts massaging my back.

"Tris, your back is really tight. No wonder you can't relax," he says.

He slowly massages the knots out of my back and in minutes I'm completely relaxed. When he's finished, he flops down beside me and brings me into his arms.

"Night, Tris, I love you," he mumbles. I would reply but I'm already too far gone.

**So there you have chapter 5! I hope you guys enjoyed this, PLEASE review and tell me what you think and if I should continue with this! **

**I promise, I will try to make the next chapter more eventful lol ;) **

**I loooooveee youuuuu,**

**Dani :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS!**

**Ok I know you have every reason to hate me for not uploading in so long. Seriously. You guys have been leaving me the sweetest reviews lately telling me to continue with this story, and I admit there is no EXCUSE for how freakin long it's been since I last updated this story. The truth is, I seriously was considering just quitting this story. I don't want to feel pressured to write, and I don't really know, I guess I was kind of lost as to what I was gonna do with this. But you guys have been so supportive and I thank you for your patience a bazillion times!**❤️ **this is getting really long. **

**I would like to thank each and every single person who has read, reviewed, followed or favourited this story. It means the world to me that you would take the time to read my work! It is so surreal that 22 people have reviewed my story, 25 FAVOURITED it, and I have 39 excellent followers of the story. We should totally have a kick-ass name for you guys. **

**Anyway, I know you probably didn't read all of that, but one more thing: I wrote a story for school that I thought was cool, it's called "the strength of the locket". I'll talk more about it later, but tell me if you're interested in me posting it on here. **

**Love you! **

**\- dani :***

**Ps I wish I could say I was Veronica Roth but I sadly can't.**

TRIS POV

We got up late, so by the time we ate breakfast, it was almost time for me to go. I quickly grab some clothes and rush into the bathroom. It isn't until I'm changed that I realize that I only brought my shorts and a sports bra. Blushing furiously, I open the door slowly and quietly walk out, covering myself as much as possible. Tobias is sitting at the kitchen table, munching on some pretzels while working on something for the control room on his laptop.

I'm successful at being quiet all the way to the dresser and I grab the handles, sighing, thankful to have gone unnoticed.

I pull the drawer open and it creeks loudly. Tobias' head snaps up, and he starts standing up, a small smile on his face. I am mortified, and I scramble to get a shirt on my head.

Just as I am sticking my arms through the top, I feel arms on mine, stopping me from behind.

Blushing furiously, I turn around, the shirt covering me as much as possible, to look at a smirking Tobias. When he sees my face, his expression softens and he envelops me in a hug.

"You're beautiful, why do you cover that ever in front of me?," he mumbles into my ear whilst taking the top from me and throwing it behind him. He starts kissing my neck lightly, lovingly.

Suddenly, he holds me out at an arm's length. He looks me up and down, not in a way that makes me feel uncomfortable, but admiringly. He sighs after a while. "Triiiisssss how come I have never seen your freaking six pack?" He whines. I laugh nervously.

"Don't lie, Tobias. I'm not pretty," I tell him. "I look like a twelve year old!" I look down.

Gently, he uses his finger to lift my chin up and looks me straight in the eyes.

"You look," he says earnestly, "like the most beautiful girl in the world. Don't let me ever catch you denying that again. You will never understand how lucky I am to have you." I smile slightly at this, he thinks I'm pretty.

His lips are on mine then, and I don't stop him. His hands go to my waist as mine tangle themselves in his hair. The feeling of his rough and calloused yet gentle hands on my bare waist sends pleasurable shivers throughout my body, and I pull myself closer to him.

Suddenly, he grabs my hands, and intertwines them with his own, lingering slightly on my ring finger. He sighs into my mouth, an agitated sound, and runs his fingers through his hair. I notice it as his nervous habit, and pull away to lightly stroke his face.

"What's wrong?" I ask tenderly. He looks down, glances at the door and then finally says "I'm going out. I'll see you soon." With that he gives me a chaste kiss on the lips, and leaves. As soon as he's out the door, I call Chris. I sensed something weird. Why would he leave like that without telling me where he's going?

"It's suspicious, Tris. Something's fishy," she says over the phone.

"You think he's seeing someone else?" I say quietly.

"I don't know, Tris," she says softly. " you know him better than I do. All I'm saying is that he seems shifty right now."

"He's gonna break up with me," I say, tears filling my eyes.

"Tris, hon, come over to mine for the night. We can kick Will out and have a sleepover," she says reassuringly. I nod, though she can't see me, and hang up after a quick goodbye.

I can't believe I didn't see it before. Of course he wouldn't want someone like me. I'm pathetic, small and weak. He is probably seeing someone much prettier than me, and he's going to break up with me soon. It crushes me, and by the time I get to the tattoo shop to ask for a day off from Tori, the tears are streaming freely down my face. As soon as she sees my face, she cuts me off before I can talk.

"Go home, Tris," she says slowly. "I can handle things today." I nod and manage as much of a grateful smile as I can before heading to Christina's with my overnight bag.

She hugs me tightly at the doorstep.

"That un-loyal pansycake," she mumbles in my ear, letting me in.

"Will," she calls out.

"Yeah?" Comes a muffled reply from the other room.

"We're kicking you out . Go have a guys night with Zeke or something," she tells him. Will emerges from the couch in the living room.

"Zeke is busy with something today," he says.

"Busy with what," Chris says suspiciously.

"I don't know," he says honestly. "He didn't say. It's fine, though. I'll stop by Uriah's." Christina smiles at this and kisses him, waving him out the door.

"Come on Tris, we're having a slumber party. Christina style."

She smiles and grabs my hand, pulling me into the living room. I can't help but smile too, almost forgetting what happened today. Almost.

**Please don't kill me. Things will be resolved I promise!**

**So along with my other lovely reviewers, I got one from a guest a while back, as well as one from the lovely miss KatrisGranger, suggesting something I should do with the story. Patience, my friend, but it will happen eventually. Thanks for your epic review!**

**So I need you guys to tell me 2 things in either a review or pm.**

**1\. Whether or not you are interested in my "strength of the locket" story- I will tell you what it's about if you do review/pm**

**2\. A suggestion of a super epic name for all of my followers, readers, favouriters and reviewers! Let's get creative :)**

**Thanks again for the continued patience with me ;)**

**~ Dani **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there! I realize you probably want to murder me after leaving you so long with that last chapter, but here we go again! You guys always encourage me and make me remember why I love fanfiction and why I'm so obsessed with FOURTRIS! Please remember to leave a quick review after reading, whether it's a compliment, a suggestion for the story's plot or some constructive criticism! You guys have tons of input on where this story can go :)**

**Without further ado, here's chapter 7!**

TOBIAS POV

I dart out of the room. I'm not really sure why I left so suddenly, but I knew I had to do it. If I didn't, I knew that I would never get up the resolve to do it ever again. Because in that moment, kissing her, and telling her how beautiful she is, I knew it had to be now. I don't care if it's too early, and I'm prepared to wait, but she will be mine.

I call Zeke once I'm out of the apartment.

"Hey man," he says casually, picking up in the second ring. "Sup?"

"Seriously need your help, man," I tell him, "meet me in the pit."

******SOMEONE SAID THEY LIKE MY PAGE BREAKS YAY*******

TRIS POV

After many bags of popcorn, a chick-flick marathon, peeling face masks off of my face and freshly painted toenails, Chris and I finally decide to head to bed. It has been a really fun night, and Chris has managed to keep my mind off of him for the whole evening. One time, I am suspicious that he was here, but Christina played it off saying "it was just Will". It's only when she mutters a hushed 'goodnight' and rolls over on the bed that I mull over what happened today. He told me I was beautiful and that he was lucky to have me, and we kissed... My mind trails off into thoughts of his lips. Pulling myself together I assess his behaviour. So far, he seemed normal and loving. But as we were kissing, something was bothering him, I could tell. I remember he had ran his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit of his. Why would he be nervous? I had asked him what was wrong, and he had ran out. He was nervous, and then didn't want to answer me when I asked what was bothering him. I had a right to be suspicious! He had never acted like this before. I had never doubted his faithfulness. 'That's because he was never yours,' says a voice inside my head. I nod to myself sadly, tears leaking out the sides of my eyes. Why would he have ever wanted me anyway? I knew from the start how different we were. Every girl in the compound drooled over him in the hallways and the pit, and he was a dauntless prodigy, first ranking initiate of his year and breathtakingly gorgeous. I sigh, remembering the sharp contours of his perfectly sculpted back and abdomen, reliving how it felt to touch him. 'No,' I scold myself. 'I mustn't think that way. He obviously doesn't feel the same as me.' Who would, anyway? I'm just a short, skinny, flat-chested little girl. How stupid I was to even think for a second that he would like someone like me. He should be dating a curvy, pretty dauntless woman, not me. I strengthen my resolve. I will move on. I will find someone else. Who cares if Tobias is the most affectionate, strong, kind, selfless and brave individual I've ever met? I fall into an exhaustion induced sleep, but I don't escape the nightmares I get without his arms around me.

**** THE PAGE HAS BROKEN LIKE THE FIRST MORNING (s/o if u know that?) ****

TOBIAS POV

"Thanks, dude," I call to Zeke as I leave the pit, heading to the apartment.

"No problem, and good luck," he says, winking and walking off in the other direction. The walk back to the apartment is silent and peaceful, and I am looking forward to seeing her again, and kissing her some more... I wonder what she's doing. I go to unlock the door but notice hat it's already unlocked, I didn't lock it before I left earlier. The apartment is strangely quiet when I enter.

"Tris?" I call out. No answer. I search around the apartment, looking for a note or a sign of where she may have gone, but I find nothing. Strange... She almost always leaves a note when she's leaving. Where could she be? It's almost dinner, so I decide to check with Christina to see if she knows. I jog over to her place and knock on the door. I hear voices behind the door, and Christina emerges in colourful pyjamas and a bowl of popcorn in her hands. When she sees me she scowls.

"Hi, have you-" I begin, but she has slammed the door in my face. I don't know what else to do, so I return to the apartment, alone and depressed. I wonder what is wrong with Christina. What did I do wrong? I eat some left over cake from the fridge before changing into some pyjama pants and slipping into bed. I toss and turn that night, and I wake up, clammy and sweating from nightmares around 3:00 am. I know it's because I miss her warm body beside me.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*# fancy page break is fancy #*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

TRIS POV

I awake before Christina that morning, and I make a cup of coffee and some toast in her kitchen, glad for some alone time. I'm exhausted. I kept waking up because of nightmares, and I tossed and turned all night. I collect all of my things, and I'm just considering writing a note telling her that I've gone when she strolls into the kitchen, yawning. Her eyes widen when she sees me.

"You look like hell, Tris. No offence," she says. I smile weakly.

"None taken. I had a rough night. I think I'm gonna go now. I mean I have to talk to him at some point. Thanks for everything." She smiles warmly at me.

"You're welcome. Now go get em, tiger. Slap him if necessary." She winks at me as I leave.

Walking back to the apartment, I go over in my head what I should say to him, but I can't think of anything. Honestly, I have no proof that he's cheating on me, but I've never understood how someone like him could like someone like me. My eyes water as I raise a shaky hand to knock on the door. I hear footsteps coming towards the door and quickly try to wipe away any tears that have leaked out.

Suddenly, there he is, right in front of me. I never looked in the mirror this morning, but if Christina said I looked like hell, he must look much worse. He has dark, purple circles under his red, puffy eyes, and his hair is a complete disaster. He sees me and smiles weakly.

"Tris," he sighs, and he sounds so relieved that I almost forget what I came here to do. His warm arms wrap around my waist, and I take a second to smell his delicious musky scent before placing my hands on his chest and pushing slightly. His arms drop, and I catch a hurt look on his face before he invites me inside. The apartment is a complete mess. I can't believe that it got this bad in one night. I stand awkwardly in the foyer. After a long, prolonged silence, he finally speaks.

"Tris, where were you last night?," he says slowly. I frown.

"I could ask you that same question," I say sharply. He looks confused before a small smile plays at his lips.

"Ah, but you see my dear, that is a surprise," he says slyly. I don't like the tone.

"Doesn't sound very convincing to me," I respond grumpily. "And anyway, it's not like you looked very hard to find me." Any trace of humour in his features evaporates.

"I did, Tris. I came to Christina's, but she slammed the door in my face. Would you happen to know anything about that?" His voice is soft and sincere. So it was him. I blush.

"I went there after you, um... Left," I say lamely. He looks so sincerely confused that I almost lose any last suspicions right then and there.

"Look, Tobias, I'm just going to get to the point here," I tell him. He still has a confused air of worry on his face. "Yesterday, when you left, and wouldn't tell me where you were going... I was kind of hurt and um... Worried that maybe you weren't being, um... Faithful..." I trail off into nothing as I watch his face twist from concern into horror at my words.

"Tris," he starts, his voice thick and earnest, but I cut him off with a raise of my hand. I have to get it all out or I think I might explode.

"Look, I just still don't understand how anyone like you could like someone like me in the first place." I can tell by the way he opens his mouth he is about to argue, so I cut him off before he can. "I think it's pretty obvious what I'm talking about. The idea that you would want me at all has always been incomprehensible to me, let alone that you would want me in the same way I want you. So honestly last night I didn't need much convincing when you left. I assumed you'd finally found some Dauntless beauty with curves and who deserves you. So I'm happy for you and I know I'll eventually move on." I feel the tears prick at my eyes but I don't allow them to fall. I look away, wiping them slightly. When I turn back around, I am surprised to see tears streaming down Tobias' face. He doesn't make to wipe them away. He takes my chin with his hand with a feather-light touch. His voice is so soft and thick with emotion that I almost can't hear him.

"When I picked you up off that net, I was planning to leave Dauntless, Tris," he tells me. My eyes widen and I go to speak, but he repeats my actions by putting up a hand to silence me. "But something about you made me want to stay, to protect you, though I didn't yet know that there was anything more than brotherly love there. But then I met you- really met you, that is- and everything changed. You were brave, and kind and insanely intelligent, and, of course, gorgeous, no matter what you will ever say on the matter. You were honest and thoughtful and considerate and I just knew that I could never leave you. And when we first kissed..." He trails off in memories. " I just, the thought of ever cheating on you Tris, is like stabbing myself in the heart. Why would I ever want anyone else when I have someone as perfect as you?"

The silence stretches on and on, the two of us crying and looking into each other's eyes. Finally, he grabs my face with both hands and leans in so close that we are sharing the same air. He looks deeply into my eyes with what I can only call adoration.

"I've always loved your eyes," he says casually, though it doesn't stop my blush. "And I love you. I am in love with you Tris. And I have fallen so hard so quickly and I never ever want to get back up because the pain of losing you would leave scars I would never be able to repair. Please believe me when I say that I'm really, really sorry for yesterday, but I promise I would never, ever leave you. Please." He closes his eyes. I run a shaky finger over his eyelid. He smiles slightly and relaxes into my touch. When I pull away, he opens his beautiful ocean blue eyes to search my grey ones.

"I have always loved your eyes, too," I say mimicking him. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "and I'm really, super in love with you too."

His lips are in mine then. Our tears mingle as we kiss. It's soft and slow, yet passionate. He backs me up gently against the door as he moves to my neck, lightly caressing and kissing. While my lips are free, I tell him "oh my god, I've missed this," sighing and relaxing into his touch.

"That makes two of us," he says between kisses. My hands are running through his hair and his are around my waist. When we finally break apart, his smile is radiant. Seeming unwilling to let go of me, he picks me up and carries me to the couch, plopping me down on his lap. He leans in close to my ear. "We're calling in sick today." His voice is rough and sexy. He picks us the phone on the table next to the couch and calls our work places. Playfully, I kiss his neck while he talks, and revel in his uneven breathing and distracted speech on the phone. _I_ have this effect on him. I smile into his neck when he puts the phone down. "You naughty girl. You made me sound idiotic on the phone. Not that I minded your methods." I laughed.

"It wasn't that hard to make you sound idiotic. You already are!" I crack up while he fake pouts.

"You know what I think? I think naughty girls deserve to be punished!" He puts his hands on me and starts to tickle. Trapped by his muscular arms, I think of a simple plan that I know will work. I lean my face upwards and touch my lips to his. He immediately responds with enthusiasm and we continue to kiss passionately for minutes, hours, it could have been days.

The rest of the morning was spent on the couch with the TV on, but neither of us was really watching it. We were just appreciating each other's presence, and being grateful to have each other. In that moment, I love him so much I feel like I might burst with the intensity of it, and I know I want to be with him forever.

**So there you have chapter 7! I'm pretty proud of this one, so make sure you leave a review to tell me what you think, it really means a ton!**

**Also know that you guys can PM me if you have questions or if you just wanna chat! I would adore virtually meeting some of you guys:)**

**I hope you are having a lovely day. YOU ARE GORGEOUS FAB AMAZING PEOPLE SO DONT LET POOPY PEOPLE TEAR YOU DOWN. sorry, had to get that one out. If you wanna talk remember to PM me! **

**Dani :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! All I would really like to say is that this chapter would not have happened if it weren't for a sweet reviewer ( Bookworm613 ) who suggested this idea recently. Loved it! Thank you to anyone who continues to support and encourage me with this story. It means a ton!**

**Anyway, you've waited long enough, here is chapter 8 :) enjoy! **

TRIS

_The soft grey linen sheets cradle me as everything comes into focus. The early morning light streams in through the small window in the corner, so I figure it must be time to get up. My Abnegation room represents the values of my faction; (or old faction, I suppose; why am i here?) it's plain and simple with little decoration other than a small dusty photo frame with a picture of my parents in it. In the photo, they don't touch or even smile, but I've always loved the way the look in their eyes speaks for itself. Getting up and wandering around the house, I determine that I am alone, and I take a minute to revel in the peaceful silence, as different as it could be from my rowdy, chaotic chosen faction. In a strange way, I've missed the quiet simplicity of my birth faction. No expectations other than to lose yourself in helping others. I find myself not at all disappointed with the plain breakfast I eat, and I fall back into my old routine, heading out to help the factionless in the streets of Abnegation. It isn't until I notice the strange looks I'm receiving from passerby that I look down to see that I am wearing my Dauntless black clothing. Confused, I once again wonder how I came to be here in my old faction. I don't remember making any plans with my parents to come see them here, and they weren't even home when I woke up. I try to remember anything I can about last night. If I had to guess, I would assume I was with Tobais... Hold on, Tobias is probably worried, I definitely don't remember leaving any sort of note. Shaking my head slightly to try and clear my thoughts so I can think, I decide to take the next train back to dauntless. As always, the path to the train is filled with factionless; some fighting, some mumbling to themselves, others glaring at anyone who walks by. It was a stretch of land that I tried to avoid as much as possible as a little kid, because although there are tons of people in need there, I was afraid. Now, I am confident with my self-defence and fighting skills and I am too antsy to get to Tobias to care about the crowds here. When I'm almost at the train tracks, though, a small voice calls out to me._

_"You in the black! I need help... I can't get up..." The voice comes from a small form covered in a shawl so I can't see a face. The voice was too scratchy and feeble for me to determine whether it's a man or a woman in need of my help. Weighing my options, I decide that helping this person will only take a few seconds, and then I can be home to Tobias. I approach the form under the shawl and hold out a hand. Briefly, I think of the symbol of my old faction, of the tattoo on my shoulder and on Tobias' back. A withered old hand grasps mine with surprising force, and as the person hauls themself up, their eyes flash to mine, and I see their face. At first, I see my mother, a sad, disappointed look on her face, but as fast as it came, it has changed to the face of my father, horror and disbelief clouding his sharp features. Suddenly, the hand is removed from my grasp and I find myself in the Pit, in the Dauntless compound. Two withered hands shove me with superhuman force, and I fly backwards, falling into the deep, dark chasm. I fall and fall and for a few moments, I wonder how long it will take me to land among the rocks and raging waters, broken and lifeless. As I fall, suspended in air, images flash in my vision of me on choosing day, of my father's disappointment as a leader of Abnegation, whose daughter chose Dauntless. I see my father morphing into Marcus, calling me a traitor, disowning me, his burning hatred toward me._

_And I fall-_

_And I'm close to the rocks now-_

_They look sharper than ever-_

_And the water looks ready to swallow me up-_

_Like the disappointment I am-_

I shoot up in bed, tears mingling with the cold and clammy sweat pouring down my face into my eyes, making them sting. I can't shake the images of my father. I'm shaking uncontrollably, sobs racking my body when I feel a strong familiar arm encircle my waist. Tobias sits up in the bed and pulls me into his lap, and he lets me cry in silence for a few minutes before beginning to speak.

"Tris," he whispers in my hair, pausing for a moment to inhale deeply. "Wanna talk about it?" His hand soothingly runs up and down my arm and I take a couple of deep breaths before nodding.

"When your dad said you were a traitor, did you ever believe him?" He's leaving trails of encouraging hot kisses on my neck, and he mumbles his response into the crook where my shoulder and neck meet.

"You know how I feel about my dad," he says softly, but he looks up and the look in his eyes tells me all I need to know. I turn around so I'm straddling him and wrap my arms around his shoulders, breathing in his musky, masculine scent. He whispers in my ear encouraging and loving words into my ear so I start to kiss his neck in appreciation.

"Do you really wish you'd chosen differently at the Choosing Ceremony?," he asks after a few moments of silence.

"Of course not," I say, looking into his gorgeous ocean blue eyes. "If I had, I wouldn't have you."

His adoring gaze is enough to set my whole body on fire, and his lips move slowly and passionately on mine. Gently, he flips us so that he is lying on top of me, but he holds his weight so that I don't feel any of it. His hands touch my cheeks, my waist, my hips while mine are tangled in his hair. I notice that when I pull his hair a little, he moans softly into my mouth.

"Like that?" I teasingly whisper against his lips. He's kissing me anywhere his lips can reach, from my jawline to my earlobe, where he pulls softly with his teeth. I groan his name.

"I love you, Tris," he says against my neck, his voice thick and husky. "I love you so much." I grab his face and gaze into his eyes, an earnest look on my face.

"I need you. You complete me, and I don't know how I would survive without you. I love you so much," I tell him, kissing him softly again.

The clock on the bedside table is blinking 6:37AM at us, and usually we get up at 7:00, so we decide not to bother going back to sleep. We spoon and chat, occasionally stealing kisses until our alarm goes off.

When I'm showered, dressed and ready, I wait at the door for Tobias so that we can say goodbye before parting ways, him heading to the control room and I heading to the tattoo parlour. He walks in wearing a black muscle tank and some casual black jeans. I walk up to him slowly, swinging my hips for effect. When I reach him, I put my hands on his chest and tease him by almost kissing him, and then whispering in his ear, "Now I don't know if I approve of this shirt, Eaton. I don't want to share any of this," I say, running a light finger across the exposed skin, showing off his abs, "with anyone." He stifles his moan and grabs my face, pulling my mouth to his. I kiss back for a few minutes before whispering against his lips, "I'll come see you when I have lunch break," and without another word, I strut out the door, leaving him gaping at the open door, rooted to the spot.

**I didn't know where to stop this chapter and I really wanted to update for you guys soon so I just stopped it here haha. I hope you guys enjoyed this, because I worked really hard on it! If you want, you can give me some feedback in the reviews or PMs. It's appreciated!**

**Dani :D**

**P.S. Keep the ideas coming for possible chapters because like I said before, you guys can really have a lot of impact on where this story goes. Just let me know!**


End file.
